


Love hurts(?)

by killing_kurare



Series: Lavender Brown Kink Fest [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anal Virgin, Butt Plugs, F/F, Pain, Pleading, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Lavender's first time anal is not as Pansy described it at all.





	

  
[Drabble Cycle: Kinks](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1150108.html) \- pain

 

 

“Ouch, please, stop!” Lavender whines and squeezes her eyes shut. Her fists are clenching, only the sheets between her fingers preventing her nails to dig into her palm.

“Stop your yammering, Brown. It always hurts the first time,” Pansy says, not much caring about Lavender’s whimpers as she continues to penetrate the girl’s ass with a red butt-plug. “It isn’t even fully in yet,” she says, more to herself and pushes a little harder, feeling how the Gryffindor tenses.

“I don’t think I like this … it really hurts, Pansy,” Lavender says with a trembling voice. “Please …”

Pansy rolls her eyes and shoves it in completely, gaining a sharp scream. “There we go,” Pansy says and grins. “This’ll spread you good.”

Another sob escapes Lavender’s lips as Pansy slaps her butt and brings her face next to the Gryffindor. “Love hurts, don’t you know that?” she whispers, still with a mean grin on her face, and kisses Lavender’s wet face.

 


End file.
